Traditionally, a driver keeps a hardcopy of an insurance card in a vehicle, e.g., often in the glove compartment. When a driver renews or updates an insurance policy, an insurance company will typically send the driver a new hardcopy of the insurance card. When the driver receives the new insurance card, the driver may replace the old insurance card in the vehicle with the new insurance card.
The insurance card may include information identifying the insurance company providing the insurance coverage and contact information for the insurance company; the drivers insured under the insurance policy and contact information for the drivers; a vehicle insured under the insurance policy and the color, make, model, and year of the vehicle; effective dates; and other types of insurance information.
Hardcopy insurance cards are associated with a number of disadvantages. A driver may misplace a hardcopy insurance card or forget to place the hardcopy insurance card in the vehicle. An insurance company must continually replace hardcopy insurance cards as insurance policies are renewed and insurance information changes. Moreover, an insurance company is not able to determine when a driver accesses the hardcopy insurance card, e.g., following a vehicle collision. Instead, the driver may initiate contact with the insurance company when insurance services are needed.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved approach to providing insurance information that makes receipt and display of insurance information more efficient for drivers and that allows an insurance company to proactively provide insurance services when customers access their insurance information.